A Ghoul in Games
by The Real Mukade
Summary: What if Peeta did't go to the games with Katniss, but instead, a human Shinigami named Ken Kaneki volunteered for him? While he seems he hates the world, he has a massive secret that might be uncovered. If he lets it.
1. The Reaping

**A Ghoul in a Game**

Chapter One: The Reaping

* * *

"Primrose, Everdeen!" said Effie Trinket, the reaper of District 12. Katniss watched as her sister, Primrose, slowly walked towards the stage. Katniss ran forward, but the Peacekeepers blocked her way. She yelled, "I volunteer!"

That was a shock, no one from 12 ever volunteered. The Peacekeepers stopped blocking her way while Gale, her childhood friend, ran up and grabbed her younger sister, Prim. She slowly and cautiously walked onto the stage with Effie. "What's your name?" "Katniss Everdeen." "I bet she was you're sister, wasn't she." Effie grinned. "Now, for the boys!" She walked over to the large ball holding a large amount of paper slips and dug her hand around.

"Peeta, Mallark!" A young blonde boy with a freighted look began to walk towards the stage before _his_ loud and monotone voice exclaimed, "I volunteer for Peeta Mallark!"

The blonde boy stopped dead in his tracks while he and Katniss tracked down the voice. Katniss finally found the voice walking towards stage and saw the first giveaway to who he was. The white hair, the black fingernails, the dull, gray, blank and dead iris. It was Ken Kaneki, a monster of men, a human Shinigami.

'_Why'd it have to be him?' _Katniss thought. His feet walked towards the stage. He was so irregular he reminded Katniss almost of someone from the Capitol, with their hair styles and colors, their thin skin, their painted nails, though she doubted his nails were painted for a fashion statement. As he walked onto the stage and near Katniss, she finally began to notice the details of him that truly scared her.

He had pale, white skin. He had black fingernails and toenails, and she wondered why they were such a dark color. Along with his pale skin, he had white as snow hair. It was so white, it looked fake. It reminded her of the Capitol people who dyed their hair such a fake color. She looked in his one visible eye, which was a dull, gray color. She looked into it and felt anger and death radiating from it. Monotone, that's what he was like.

"Well," Effie started. "Shake hands!" Katniss reached her hand out first, and saw Kaneki stare at it for a while, before he finally decided to extend his own hand. As his arm reached out, the long sleeve of his shirt went above his wrist, and before Kaneki could retract his hand, she noticed a large scar on his wrist.

Her eyes widened and he must've been able to tell from her reaction that she saw his scar, because he retracted his hand back immediately and pulled his sleeve down. "There you have it!" Effie exclaimed. "Your tributes from District 12!"

They were split up, and given a while to say goodbye to their family and friends. Katniss said goodbye to Prim, her mother, Madge, who gave her a golden mockingjay button, and Gale. Kaneki, however, didn't see anyone. He was alone. It was short journey in a car from the Justice Building to the train station. Katniss had never ridden in a car before, but it seemed normal for Kaneki.

When they arrived at the train station, they were swarmed by reporters with cameras aimed on them. The first volunteers of District 12. Katniss was pretty good at wiping her face of emotions, so she took a glance at the screen with a live stream of the arrival. She almost looked bored, but Kaneki. He looked like his outfit, monotone, no emotions, and no sign of living.

Katniss was never on a train, and it was a brand new experience for her, but once again, Kaneki looked like it was normal. The only trains District 12 used was ordinary coal trains. It was one of the Capitol's high-speed trains that has an average of 250 miles per hour. With the speed, they would arrive at the Capitol in less than a day.

Katniss and Kaneki split up and went to their rooms, where they found drawers of fine clothes, a private bathroom with hold and cold water, a dressing area, and a bedroom area. An hour later, Effie went to fetch Katniss since Kaneki hadn't responded to her knock. Katniss arrived at the dining area with just Effie there.

"Where's Kaneki and Haymitch?" she asked. Effie looked like she was disgusted at their names. "Haymitch said he was going to take a nap, and Kaneki…I don't know." A pale, pair of hands grabbed Katniss's shoulders. "Look behind you, Katniss."

She almost jumped through the roof in surprise. She turned around and saw Kaneki, in his regular monotone-self, take a seat next to her. She wondered how someone could sneak up on her without her even noticing. She calmed herself back down, and took her seat. "Where's the drunkard?" Kaneki blatantly asked.

"Taking a nap." "That idiot, I'm going to go get his drunk body out of bed." Kaneki stood up and left. A few minutes later, they heard loud yelling and after a bit longer, Kaneki came out from the hall dragging Haymitch by his leg. Kaneki looked down at him, and said, "Old man, sober up. It's our lives on the line, and if we die, it's on you. Do you want another set of tributes death on your hands because you were too drunk to care once again?"

That night, there was a tense mood over the whole group. In the morning, Haymitch came out with them, drinking a red spirit. "Haymitch, you are supposed to be sober, give me that." Kaneki said, reaching out his hand for the drink. Haymitch guarded it protectively and said, "No." Kaneki suddenly disappeared and re-appeared with Haymitch's drink and started pouring it down the drain.

Haymitch ran over to him and sent a kick towards his head. Kaneki just continued doing what he was doing, and grabbed his leg behind his back, and flipped him over onto the carpet. Haymitch laid on the floor and Kaneki grabbed his arm, and pushed his body back down with his foot. "Haymitch, if you don't sober up, just remember…" Kaneki leaned down and whispered something into his ear, and Haymitch looked genuinely scared.

Soon the Capitol came into view and Kaneki went over to the window to look out.

He was in shock over the largeness of the Capitol and soon began to feel sick. These people cheered to watch them fight to the death. They could _all_ die and he wouldn't feel a sliver of sympathy for them. Kaneki sat back down at the table, and Haymitch confronted him. "Hey, Kaneki?" Kaneki nodded. He must've had a look of disgust on face cause Haymitch asked him, "Hey, you alright? I don't want my tributes dying before the Games."

"These disgusting people in the Capitol. If I could kill them all, I wouldn't even have a shred of guilt."

* * *

**Author's Note: **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT!? OMFG I haven't posted anything for so longgggggggggg…ANYWAY, just know, I have not given up on RWBY Ghoul, its just I am creating a whole new thingy. Its hard work. Anyway, I hope you like this brand new story!


	2. The Prep Teams and Chariot Parade

**Author's Note:** HELLO! Just wanted to quickly tell you, that Kaneki will not have the same prep team as Peeta, because I'm to lazy to include them soooooooo…..HERE WE GO! And I used the book for references in the first chapter, but didn't feel like it this time so don't judge if its not as good as the first one.

**Chapter Two:** The Prep Teams and Chariot Parade

* * *

The train from District 12 pulled into the Capitol train station, and an hour later, Kaneki and Katniss were in the hands of their prep team. Katniss's prep team was made out of people named Flavius, Octavia, Venia, and Cinna, her head designer. Flavius was in charge of her hair. He had dark brown hair, with orange tips. Octavia was in charge of her nails, and she had pale skin, with dark eyeliner. Venia was in charge of her eyebrows and waxing. She had blonde hair, and blue streaks. Her head designer, Cinna, was a dark-skinned man that looked fairly normal, except for the slight amount of gold eyeliner he had.

Kaneki, on the other hand, had six people tend to him, since he was such a monotone person. He three main people who worked on his skin, nails, and hair like Katniss. They're names were Ayato, Eto, and Banjo. The other three were his head designers, Touka, Tsukiyama, and Jason Yamori.

Ayato and Touka were basically on the same projects. They dealt with his hands and they looked the same. They had dark eyes, dark blue hair, and they were very angry. Tsukiyama was…different. He had bright purple hair, and a very…let's just say he was a very flamboyant character. Jason Yamori. One way to describe him is…he was a large man, with blonde hair, and a scowl. And Banjo was a nice, friendly man that Kaneki took a preference to.

Katniss was currently trying hard not to scream as they waxed her, and Kaneki was forced to bathe with an intense amount of soap to get years of dirt off his skin. He already was pale, and by the time they got all the dirt off, he looked like he was glowing. His hair was as clean, soft, and white as snow. By the end of Katniss's session, her skin was tinging and she sat in nothing but a thin, silk robe.

Cinna came into her room and asked her to take off her robe. She did and he studied her body for a while before he said she could put her robe back on. She did, and they had a long conversation about why he wanted District 12. Kaneki, however, had to explain something very large to his prep team about his body before he met with his head designers.

Afterwards, they were sent back to their rooms to enjoy themselves. The next morning, they spent the rest of the day with the prep team before heading to the chariots for the parade. Kaneki and Katniss went in entirely different ways. Katniss was in a dark body-suit, with a cape and crown. She awaited Cinna to set her on fire. Kaneki, was the like her, but very different.

He had on a black body-fitting suit on with a notch out at the bottom of his back. He had a pair of gray, baggy cargo pants to protect his more private parts from view, and while he looked intimidating and scary, he wore an even scarier piece of clothing.

On his face was a black leather mas with a large grotesque grin. He had his signature emblem of an eyepatch, but attached to his mask, and on his right eye instead of his left, revealing a perfectly fine eye. His fingernails were still his inky black color, and he still had his pale white skin. His one head designer, Touka, handed him a black trench coat, which completed his whole costume.

If anything, Katniss thought he actually looked like a Shinigami. They stood up on the chariot as the music started playing and the chariots started going out, and Cinna, along with Kaneki's head designers come over to give them directions for the parade. "Katniss," Cinna began. "When you head out, do anything you can to catch the crowds favor. Accept their flowers, catch their kisses. Do anything. Just…not anything insane."

Kaneki's designer Touka started the conversation off. "Kaneki, act like you're too good for everyone. Be you're usual-self." Tsukiyama took over for her. "Be cold, unforgiving, angry, and hateful." Jason Yamori took over and finished it off for them. "Use the eye. We switched the position of which eye the eyepatch should be on. Use it, it's your greatest weapon. Crawl and scare like you do. Kill. Crawl like a centipede!"

Before Katniss had any time to think about what his designers said, Cinna lit her on fire, and their chariot began to head out. As they headed out, she saw everyone was fawning over her, and screaming in horror, right when Kaneki looked up. She looked into a screen showing them, and she looked like a coal, a beautiful light of fire. She looked over at Kaneki, and she was shocked, but luckily, it didn't show on the camera.

His uncovered eye was now black with a red iris. He screamed fear, death, destruction, and pain. He truly looked like a monster with everything in effect. Holding back her surprise, she continued to reply to the crowd and catch their love. Kaneki, however, continued to keep looking straight ahead, angry, and horrifying. He raised his hand up to his head, until his fingers were eye-level with him. He placed his thumb over his index finger, and pushed down hard. In turn, it produced a crack so loud, it was heard throughout the crowd, though the blaring music. It chilled the crowd, along with Katniss, to their bones.

As their chariots pulled to an end, everyone's eyes were still on the tributes from District 12. President Snow came out, and gave, to what Kaneki thought, was a long, boring, and unnecessary speech that he didn't pay an ounce of attention to. Afterwards, they entered, what would become an area where they would stay for a week to train.

Katniss looked over at Kaneki, and saw that his eye, once again went to normal. He cracked his finger again, and Katniss flinched. Kaneki noticed that, and mumbled that he was sorry for scaring her. _'What's with him? He's insanely terrifying at one moment, nice and apologetic another. It's like he has multiple personalities.'_ Little did she know, he was a much larger case than just multiple personalities.


	3. The Training and Avoxes

**Author's Note: **Just so you know, I sorta used the book for this chapter, but not really. ANYWAY, ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NEW FOLLOWERS!

**Chapter Three:** The Training and Avoxes

The doors into the Training Center closed, and there wasn't any light except for Katniss's synthetic flames, and Kaneki's red, glowing iris. "Katniss." she was surprised to hear him mention her, but looked into his eye. "Yes?" "Do you have any family?" it sounded sincere, but she couldn't tell. "Yes, I have a little sister named Prim, and I have my mother." "What about your father?"

She looked down. "He died in a mining accident." He looked as if he knew he had touched a sensitive subject, and apologized. "Sorry." Katniss was sad, but she felt like she needed to keep up the conversation. "What about you, Kaneki? Do you have any family?" His eye flashed a shade of anger, then guilt. The lights came on.

"I lost my father at a young age, and my mother was such a nice woman. She died from overworking. She worked for my household, which was just us, but she worked and gave money to my aunt. She used to say all the time, 'It's better to be the one hurt, then to hurt another.' But she lied. I moved in with my aunt, and she was nice at first. But eventually…things happened. She died too, so I lived alone. I had a friend named Hide, but he's now gone. After something happened, I had a choice to make, but I sat and did nothing. Someone else once told me that, 'All of the disadvantages in this world stems from a person's lack of ability.'"

He stopped himself, and looked over at me. His eye was no longer red, and his usual sad, dead, dull grey eye was back. Before they had anything else to say, they got out of the chariot, and headed to elevator to take them to their room, but not before Cinna extinguished Katniss's flames. They pushed the button for 12, and they were soon there.

Their rooms were even nicer than the rooms on the train. They had luxurious showers with hundreds of buttons, and as Katniss was eating a goose liver and bread, Effie had called her to dinner. Since she was starving, she was happy. She arrived at the dinner area, and saw it was just her, Cinna, and Kaneki's head designers. She didn't know any of them, so she was a bit hesitant to sit with them, but two out of the three looked friendly enough, that and she was hungry, sat down to eat.

A silent man offers them all a glass of wine, and Katniss was about to refuse when she thought, _'When will I ever get the chance again?'_ She tasted the tart, dry liquid, and secretly thought it could be improved with a couple spoonfuls of honey.

Haymitch showed up just when they started to eat, and he looked as sober as he ever was. He was clean, shaven, and not drunk for once. While we're eating, a girl comes along with a cake and sets it on fire. It burns for a while before it finally went out, and she turned to the girl and asked, "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol? That's the last thing I wa – oh! I know you!"

Katniss looked at the girl, and she was certain she knew her. The porcelain white skin, the dark red hair, her striking features. The girl shook her head and quickly ran away. The six other people looked at me like hawks, and Effie said the first thing. "Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought."

I stupidly asked, "What's and Avox?" Haymitch responded this time. "Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue out so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her." "And even if you did, you're not to speak to them unless it's to give an order, of course, you don't really know her." Effie adds.

"No, I guess not, I just-" she began to stammer, and the wine wasn't helping her case. "Delly Cartwright." Kaneki made himself known to the group then, and then sat down besides Katniss, before Cinna begins to explain how the cake lit on fire to Katniss. Haymitch turned to them, and said, "Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it, now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

**Author's Note: **I KNOW ITS BEEN LONG OVER DUE AND THIS CHAPTER WA SHORT BUT IVE BEEN BUSY WITH WEIRD STUFF DON'T JUDGE! Anyway, I've been busy with family issues so that's why I'm not going to be posting chapter as much. I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOMETIME!


	4. Nightmares

**Authors Note: **Hello! So this chapter might could be helpful story-wise, idk maybe for some people. Anyway, lets jump in! Also, might bump the rating to M for some more explicit chapters for the future, just a thought.

Chapter Four: Nightmares

"_Why were you even born?"_

Neglect

"_I wish you would die!"_

Hatred

"_I thought you were different, but you're just like the rest of them."_

Disgust

A scream that was just loud enough for Kaneki awoke him, and he sat up abruptly. A thin layer of sweat coated his body. _'Was I the one that just screamed? These damn nightmares won't go away.'_ As he was thinking over his dilemma, he heard the faint scream again. _'Katniss!'_ He got up and began to run to her room.

Katniss was currently dreaming of her old demons that had been haunting her that night. She awoke from her nightmares with a scream, and she sat up abruptly. She sat there, holding her head, panting. She jumped when her door burst open, and Kaneki stood in the doorway. "What's happening? Are you okay?"

She was surprised once more by the genuine look of worry on his face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just head back to bed." He calmed down and motioned for her to follow. "I know this place on the roof, you'll like it." They headed up to the roof and Katniss learned that the Capitol did actually look nice. It was midnight, and all the Capitol was lit up by the lights throughout all the houses.

"You're stylist, Cinna, brought me up here." A thought passed through Katniss's mind. "Aren't they afraid that the tributes will jump off or something?" He walked over to the edge and stuck his hand out. He brought his hand back when something invisible zapped it. "It appears they have a force field so we can't."

"Why don't we head over to that garden? It has some beautiful flowers, but it's a bit windy in there." Katniss interpreted it as, no one can hear us in there. They stepped inside, and Kaneki was correct in saying that there was some beautiful flowers in there. "The Avox. Who is she to you? I know that even if I was stabbed through the brain and lost my vision, I know that there was no way in hell she looked like Delly Cartwright."

Katniss leaned over a flower and began to explain to explain it to him. "When Gale and I were hunting once, we saw this girl and boy, running. We hid under a rock, and a hovercraft appeared out of nowhere, and shot the boy with a spear. It took them into it, and the girl looked at me. I don't know what she was thinking, but I just know it was her at supper tonight."

Kaneki raised his hand to his chin and began to pace back and forth. "Don't say anything about it. We start training tomorrow, so keep your head in the game. Don't worry, I'm with you in this, even if you're feelings are mutual." Katniss was wondering why he cared about her so much. "Why are you being so caring?" she asked him. He pondered over this for a while. "We all need a friend in the Games, don't we? That should be reason enough."

They headed back down to their level, and went to their rooms. As Katniss entered her own room, she pondered over her thoughts. _'Why does he care about me so much?! Why?!'_ She finally then broke down and began to cry. Kaneki however, had a much different approach to the situation. He slipped off his clothes until he was naked, and began to take a long shower.

When he was done, he began to start his daily workout routine. Ten sets of ten push-ups, sit-ups, one-handed push-ups, etc. By the end, he was slightly sweating. _'Damn, I'm out of shape.'_ The rest of the night, Kaneki just laid on his bed, wondering what he was doing. After a few more hours of pondering over his thoughts, Effie knocked on his door, summoning him to breakfast. _'Good, I can get out of this prison.'_ He threw on a new pair of clothes and walked out.

When he entered, Katniss and Haymitch were already eating, so he decided to just sit down. _'Odd, she's wearing the same clothes as me.'_ "Okay," Haymitch started. "So today's the first day of training, so is there anything you two are good at?" "Katniss is amazing at shooting with a bow and arrow." Kaneki blurted at.

"Why are you making me sound better than I am?!" Katniss started. "Because, only one of can survive! You have things to go back to! I DON'T!" Katniss was stumbled back and took what he said into consideration. "Okay kids, that's enough. Katniss, stay away from the archery station, Kaneki, stay away from what your good at." _'Whatever that is.'_ Haymitch thought to himself.


End file.
